1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for making carrier bags from a strip of thermoplastic film, an initial continuous flat tubular strip being used, either side of which comprising a gusset fold, said strip via a set of supply rollers, being advanced with a constant velocity to a cylindrical drum which co-operates with a supporting belt, said drum being provided with heatsealing means embedded in the periphery of the drum according to describing lines, the circumferential velocity of the drum exceeding the feeding velocity of the supply rollers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, apparatus of this type has been used in various embodiments. In one instance a bag is manufactured the open edge of which is reinforced, whereupon said bag is transformed into a carrier bag.